Là où tout a commencé
by Jovialesque
Summary: " Tu ne bouges pas, tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit de transplaner, c'est clair? "-" S'il te plaît Dray... "-" Quoi Hermione? Vite dépêche toi ils arrivent! "-" S'il te plaît embrasse moi."-" Hermione voyons, soit raisonnable! Met à l'abris toi et notre enfant."-" Draco je t'en supplie un dernier baiser au cas où..." Il l'embrassa avec fougue, tandis que les Mangemorts arrivaient.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Ma précédente fiction je l'ai supprimé.. je n'ai plus d'imagination. Mais j'en ai pour un nouveau scénario tout beau, tout frais. Toutes mes idées sont écrites sur un doc word donc c'est bon!  
Voici le prologue, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je réponds au reviews bien sûr. **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Notre déesse JKR à qui les personnages appartient à part quelques uns que j'ai inventé.**

Rating : C'est un T mais quand il y aura des scènes... bref vous voyez quoi, je préviendrais au début du chapitre en GROS. ( vous êtes prévenus)

* * *

**Prologue**

- Tu es prête? Tes demoiselles d'honneurs t'attendent devant la porte Mione' et ton fils également, ton père est entrain de le prendre en photo. Sourit Harry en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

- Oh Harry, j'ai peur.. imagine il dit non! Harry je stresse. sanglota Hermione en s'accrochant à Harry.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur voyons Hermione, il t'aime! Il te l'a prouver ces deux années, fait lui confiance. Même moi j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais.. vas-y. Tu vas t'en sortir je le sais.

Il se détacha doucement de son étreinte, elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils descendèrent les escaliers qui menait à une grande porte. Elle se détacha de lui pour s'accrocher au bras de son père. Il souria vers elle et la musique retentit dans la salle, les portes s'ouvraient et tous le monde se leva " _à la moldus_ " pensait intérieurement Hermione en riant à voix basse. Ginny avançait vers l'autel en compagnie de Harry, Théodore suivi de Pansy et Luna accompagné de Blaise.

Blaise, Théodore et Harry se dirigèrent vers le marié, quand aux demoiselles d'honneurs firent de même de l'autre côté. Hermione avançait, le sourire au lèvres, jetant des coups d'oeils dans la salle. Molly Weasley se mouchait le nez, pleurait de joie et ses amis souriaient. Oui, Hermione Granger était heureuse. Elle se demandait parfois, comment elle a fait pour sortir avec lui, l'embrasser, le supporter après tant d'années.

Hermione embrassa son père sur la joue et ce dernier s'installa sur les bancs du premier rangs, rejoignant sa femme. Hermione avança vers l'autel et son futur mari se mit face à elle, devant toute l'assemblé. Le mage alors, commença à prendre la parole.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Nous sommes ici pour unir l'amour de ces deux amants. Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy...

Hermione, mariée à Drago? Cela n'a aucun sens! Ils se détestent!  
Enfin, ils se détestaient... Jusqu'au jour ou tout à basculer.

* * *

**Voilà! Jespère que le prologue est assez cool.. bon j'ai essayer de réussir hein donc voilà.. bref! A bientôt pour le chapitre 1.  
- Jovialesque**


	2. Chapter 1 : Explications

**Hey hey! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 1. Bon, je préviens déjà, la fiction ne comporteras pas plus de vingt chapitres. Je débute donc j'y vais doucement etc vous voyez un peu? Bref, voilà le chapitre bonne lecture .**

* * *

**Disclaimer : JKR notre reine.**

Rating : T et des fois M.

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : Explications.**

Hermione était entrain d'attendre que Harry se manifeste. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes et Hermione et la patience, c'est pas compatibles. Elle souffla quand elle vit Harry entrain de marcher discutant avec un homme ayant le même âge que lui. Il releva les yeux en riant et s'apperçoit qu'Hermione l'attendait... il s'excusa un instant à son ami le demandant de patienter et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie en l'enlaçant.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'étais trop.. occupé. Il rougit et s'empressa d'éclater de rire.

- Occupé à rire oui je vois ça! souria Hermione, elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil derrière l'épaule du Survivant et murmura à l'attention de ce dernier. Dit donc, ton ami, il a pas l'air très commode..

- Humm... je ne sais pas comment.. Il se retourne et fit signe de tête au jeune , je crois que je n'ai pas à faire les présentations, dit-il en s'éloignant de cinq pas attendant la foudre.

Hermione ne comprenant pas observa l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Merlin, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai... soupira Hermione en posant sa main droite sur son front.

- Hermione chérie! Il était un temps où tes cheveux n'était pas disciplinée, qu'a tu fais pour qu'il soit aussi lisse? interrogea Drago avec ironie.

- Je sais pas Drago d'amour, de la magie sans doute? répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Eh bien, au moins vous vous appelez par vos prénoms c'est déjà ça. Hermione on à un soucis, suivez moi vous deux. Dit Harry sans appel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Harry, il insonorisa la pièce, mit un collaporta pour qu'Hermione ne s'enfuit pas. Hermione s'asseya tandis que Drago resta debout, en buvant son verre d'eau réclamé. Harry posa un gros dossier jaune avec un "warning" en rouge et en gros MALFOY y était inscrit. Elle le regarda incrédule, il lui fit signe d'ouvrir et de lire à voix haute..

- Drago Malfoy, menacé de morts par des mangemorts.. Maison brûlé. Elle s'arrêta et reprit Ok, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

- Comme tu le sais, Drago n'a plus la marque, il est considéré comme traître... ils veulent sa peau. Et a toi également...

- Je lis ça nul part Harry.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'a pas tout lu chérie. Ria Drago.

- MAIS ARRETE AVEC TES SURNOMS BIDONS DRACO! cria Hermione, Je reprends, menace d'insulte, soit dite relation entre Draco Lucius Malfoy et Hermione Jean Granger... ILS SE FOUTENT DE MOI C'EST CELA? elle vit le regard d'Harry qui lui demanda de poursuivre : ci-joint, les documents preuves des menaces... mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi Harry il ne feront jamais ça c'est un coup monté et puis je ne sors même pas avec cette fou..

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la secrétaire frappa à grands coups la porte du bureau d'Harry. Il leva le sort et ouvra la porte, elle avait le visage blanc et souffla  
- Monsieur Potter! Ils ont attaqués!

- Où ça Yaelle?

- Chez Mademoiselle Granger, ils ont brûlé sa maison.

Hermione cria d'un coup de surprise, de tristesse et de colère. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ces foutus mangemorts lui en voulait. Et puis si elle sortait _- ce qui n'est pas le cas elle précise dans ses pensées -_ avec Draco, en quoi cela leurs dérangerait? Elle s'aggripa a sa chaise et des larmes coulèrent. Toutes les photos souvenirs, ces livres précieux, sa maison... Celle qu'elle chérissait depuis si longtemps tout en fumée à cause de ces personnes malsaine. Elle se leva vers Harry et pleura à chaude larmes dans ses bras. Il murmura quelque choses à Yaelle qui présenta des clefs par un coup de baguette. Harry tendit les clefs à Drago et enfin lâcha :

- Les aurors iront chez toi pour récolter le reste de tes affaires. Pendant ce temps, vous deux vous allez prendre le portoloin que Yaelle vous à préparer et vous y allez sans discuter. Dès que tu y arrives Draco tu vas relier ta cheminée à la mienne. Je te ferais parvenir tes affaires avec Ginny, Pansy et Ron. Des aurors vont venir proteger votre maison par des sortilèges puissant. S'il vous plaît évitez des chamailleries. Et dépêchez vous! cria Harry en transplanant chez Hermione avec quelques aurors.

* * *

**Cela vous à plu? Mettez des reviews si vous voulez - je ne force personne -  
** **- Cordialement Jovialesque.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Pacte

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Je suis assez rapide par rapport aux chapitres (ne vous enflammez pas c'est les vacances c'est pour ça *smile*) enfin bref, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a du monde qui lit ma fiction. Je vous fais un bip up a ceux qui lisent ma fiction ( : bref, voilà je réponds aux reviews en bas ! Voici le second chapitre.**

Disclaimer : JKR bien évidemment!   
**Rating : T**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pacte.**

Drago était entrain de visiter la maison pendant que Hermione envoyait un parchemin à Ginny. Il parcourait chaque recoin, chaque pièces et arriver au bout du couloir il rigola à voix basse. Il s'élança sur le lit de la chambre et ferma les yeux. Il pensait pouvoir dormir après les sous-entendues de Pansy, le sourire au lèvres qui essayait de savoir si ils avaient vraiment une relation. Pansy était déçue de voir qu'il n'y avait rien, s'énerva et est partit en claquant la porte avec Ron qui ne comprenait rien. Il commença à s'endormir quand il reçut un coussin dans le visage. Il se releva et la foudroya du regard.

- Que me veux-tu bon sang ? Tu t'est décidée à faire comme Pansy ?

- Non, je suis là pour te dire que c'est MA chambre, dit-elle en insistant, et que tu vas devoir lever ton gros fessier pour dormir autre part ! Merci.

- Hermy il y a une chambre qu'Harry t'a fait avec les couleurs de Gryffondor et une bibliothèque personnel, dans la pièce voisine ! dit-il avec sérieux.

- Arrête avec tes foutus surnoms ou j'en ferais autant et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis plutôt ! finit-elle avec les yeux brillant.

Hermione sortit de la chambre en courant, toute contente elle s'en alla chercher la pièce décrite par Drago. Lui pendant ce temps compta jusqu'à cinq et se boucha les oreilles. Il avait raison, le cri strident et énervé de Hermione avait retentit dans toute la maison. Il recompte cette fois-ci jusqu'à trois et elle arriva dans la chambre en furie. Elle sauta sur le lit et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sol. Elle sourit de sa victoire et le fit sortir de la chambre.

- La prochaine fois mon CHÉRI, insista l'ancienne Gryffondor, ne t'avise pas à me tendre des pièges, espèce de fouine prétentieux !

* * *

_ Du côté des Potter._

- Dit donc, tu crois qu'il vont se réconcilier les deux ?

- Surement, Drago m'a dit qu'il voulait faire des efforts. Tu sais, ils vont bien s'entendre. C'est obliger. Fit-il en embrassant sa compagne dans le cou.

- Mais Harry, dit moi pourquoi je dois envoyer ce parchemin à Hermione ?

- Parce qu'elle est très à cheval sur l'origine de la maison. Tu l'a connais elle va vouloir lire l'histoire de je-ne-sais quoi, ria le Survivant.

Harry, tu leurs a dit qu'il y a qu'une seule chambre ? interrogea Ginny en arrêtant les caresses de son mari.

- UNE SEULE QUOI ?

- Oui, une seule chambre. C'est écrit en gros. Une salle d'eau, une chambre, un salon enfin bref. Une seule chambre.

- Mais… Oh et puis peu importe, ils sont grands ils ne vont pas se chamailler et vont dormir ensemble sans intentions.

* * *

- Sombre idiot !

- Miss-je-sais-tout !

- Sale fouine égocentrique !

- Castor aux cheveux secs !

- Sale Mangemort de mes cou..

- Arrête toi Hermy, tu n'en as pas. Et puis qu'elle répartie dit donc. Allez pousse toi de là je veux dormir.

- Surement pas ! Tu vas apparaître un beau matelas dans le salon et y dormir. Moi je mérite le lit baldaquin.

- Hermy, Hermy, Hermy.. tu me fatigue tu ne peux pas savoir. Laisse moi dormir dessus.  
Je te propose un marché sinon, il sourit en tendant sa main droite. Dormons ensemble Granger et je te ferais le petit-déjeuner chaque matin.

Hermione, suspicieuse commença par regarder les yeux de Drago, qui semblait être sincère. Il insista en tendant encore sa main. Elle approcha la sienne et la serra fort. Drago sourit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et se rafraîchissait en se mettant en pyjama pendant que Hermione faisait de même dans la chambre. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit, les couvertures remontés pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée, ne sachant qu'une personne, cape noir et capuche sur la tête les observaient…

* * *

**Qui est ce personnage qui les observent au loin? Hahahaha *rire sadique* mais là j'ai pas le droit d'être sadique parce qu'il n'y a pas encore de pistes. C'est trop flou! Bref j'espère que ça vous à plu :) **  
** - Jovialesque qui vous souhaite une bonne journée/bonne nuit (à l'heure à laquelle je poste, je suis malade et je vais regarder Master Chef.. je sais vous vous dîtes on s'en fou !)**

**Réponses aux reviews ! **

**Jenifael09 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes bien le début! **

**H223 : j'espère que la fiction va te plaire alors :p**

**DreamInGold : Hahaha oui je m'en prive pas alors :D Merci beaucoup à bientôt :)**


	4. Chapter 3 : La mère de Malfoy

**Bonjour, bonsoir! Je suis (encore :o) de retour! Bon désormais je vais essayer d'écrire plus de trois pages word. J'essaie de faire petit à petit par rapport aux chapitres sur la longueur! Je réponds au reviews en bas, bref bonne lecture !  
**  
**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling **  
**Rating : Dans ce chapitre c'est un T **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La mère de Malfoy.**

Drago était le premier à se réveiller, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux essayant de les frotter rapidement. Il tenta de se relever quand il sentit une emprise sur lui. Hermione, sur son torse, accroché à lui comme si c'était son livre sur « l'histoire de Poudlard ». Il sourit.. Un sourire pas normal. Un sourire machiavélique si on peut dire ça comme ça. Il se dépêcha de prendre sa baguette, murmura « accio appareil photo » et il prit une photo en souriant, en prenant l'air macho. Il sortit du lit doucement, se précipita dans le salon, prit un parchemin et écrivit quelques lignes, en accrochant la photo avec. Il tendit l'enveloppe à sa chouette qui partit en volant. Il ria de plus belle et partit dans la cuisine, préparer le petit-déjeuner. Oh oui, Hermione ne va pas être au bout de ses surprises.

Dix minutes passèrent et l'ex Gryffondor s'est enfin lever, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger et y trouva une grande table dressé. Pleins de viennoiseries y était, tartines et autres gourmandises. Elle sourit et piqua un croissant « eh bien, il a tenu sa parole » pensa-t-elle. Elle allait entamer son croissant quand son colocataire arriva en courant, déposant maladroitement un bol de céréales sur la table et arracha le croissant de la bouche d'Hermione.

- Hé ! C'est mon croissant !

- Non, tout ça c'est à moi. Tout tu as ça.

- Tu te moques sérieusement de moi là ? Un bol de céréales ? Et toi tu as le droit à tout ça ! Non je proteste ! S'énerva Hermione, les joues rouges.

- Non c'est la vérité. Moi j'ai le petit-déjeuner de prince, toi d'une gueuse. Il rit en voyant le visage d'Hermione, je rigole mais j'ai certes dis que ton petit-déjeuner je le ferais mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il serait de qualité. Il sourit et prit un toast

Hermione grogna et vola deux pains aux chocolats en les fourrant dans sa bouche. Elle lança un regard noir à son voisin de table et après avoir mangé, ils s'habillèrent de leurs côtés.  
Plus tard dans la matinée, elle était dans le salon lisant un livre tandis que Drago était dans le jardin.  
Hary arriva par la cheminé des sacs dans les mains suivit de Blaise.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

- Arrête de faire ta petite sainte-nitouche et raconte moi les détails petite cachotière !

- De quels détails parles-tu Blaise ?

- Et en plus tu nie ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais une tigresse ma Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas ta Hermione, et une tigresse ? Dans quel sens ?

- Oui, dans quel sens j'aimerais le savoir également ! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Blaise.

- Eh bien, tigresse dans le sens que tu rugis comme eux. Regarde, lit le parchemin. Ton amoureux m'a fait part de tes cris jouissifs.

- JOUISSIFS ? AMOUREUX ? PHOTOS ? crièrent Harry et Hermione ensemble.

- Oui regarde, si j'avais su, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus Granger !

- DRAGO ! cria Hermione folle de rage, la photo dans les mains. Sur le parchemin, on pouvait y lire « Regarde mon pote, elle a même craqué. Si tu savais comment elle cri.. Un bonheur ! Tu me dois vingt gallions. DM »

Drago arriva énervé qu'elle l'ai déranger et quand il vit Hermione, dans le salon le parchemin et la photo dans les mains, Harry blanc comme un linge et Blaise qui s'était déjà assit entrain de boire un whisky pur-feu, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
Il s'approcha d'eux et salua les deux garçons. Il se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire sur son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il chérie ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Déjà ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et ensuite c'est quoi CECI ?

- La photo ? C'est toi et moi voyons. Et Hermy, on n'a plus à se cacher de notre idylle.

- Lâche-moi nom d'un hippogriffe ! On aura une sacré conversation toi et moi et puis… elle fit une pause et reprit, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Drago ? Drago !

Elle ne put dire le mot « Poudlard » qu'il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, la faire comprendre quelque chose par son regard. Elle comprit rapidement et accepta le baiser. Ils se détachèrent après un raclement de la gorge de Blaise.

- Je vais déposer Harry chez lui, vous venez ce soir ou pas ?

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, Daphné vous invite tous.

- Ah, oui oui on ser..sera là ! dit Hermione, embarrassée.

- Non, Blaise vas-y le premier je dois leurs parler. A ce soir.

Blaise acquiesça et il repartit par la cheminé, chez lui. Harry se retourna vers eux, sourit un instant et lança un sac à Drago. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et y découvre la brosse à cheveux de sa mère, ornée de diamants sur le dos, tâché de sang. Il devint blanc comme une aspirine et leva les yeux vers Hermione et Harry. Dans la seconde d'après, il jeta ce qu'il avait dans ses mains et transplana chez sa mère, paniquée sans demander des explications à Harry.

Drago enfin arriver dans le manoir des Malfoy, couru à la porte et un petit elfe de maison l'ouvrit la porte. Il le salua et Drago couru jusqu'au salon, où il découvrait sa mère, allongée, une couverture reposée sur elle. Elle dormait paisiblement, mais on pouvait voir la tristesse sur son visage et des larmes sèches qui avaient coulés sur ses joues. Il s'approcha d'elle et serra sa main, la contemplant. Il s'aperçût que l'elfe de maison était toujours dans le salon, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda.

- Mary, que s'est-il passé ?

- Maître, Mary à tout fait pour que maîtresse ne soit pas blessée. Mary n'a pas ouvert la porte à un grand homme qui avait une cape noir. Mary a claqué la porte sous l'ordre de maîtresse, mais Mary n'ayant pas de force ne put se battre face à cet étranger. Maîtresse était dans sa chambre se coiffant et elle aperçut l'étranger rentrer. Mary fut éjecté par un sort et reprit conscience juste après, découvrant le premier étage en pagaille et maîtresse qui était sur le sol, sa brosse à cheveux précieuse également par terre et ses cheveux remplit de sang. Mary est désolée mais Mary est arrivée avant qu'elle ne perde beaucoup de sang. Mary à appeler votre ami Harry Potter et ses aurors qu'y ont fouillé la maison pour chercher des indices.

- Ma… Mary vous n'avez rien ? demanda Drago d'une voix douce.

- Non, Mary va bien. Si Mary n'aurait pas trouver maîtresse et ne l'aurait pas soigner, maîtresse serait déjà partit vers les cieux..

Drago remercia Mary, et lui demanda de disposer. Il eut les yeux embués de larmes, et baissa la tête serrant la main de sa mère. Il remercia Merlin pour l'avoir laisser en vie et sans blessures. Il protégea le manoir de sorts puissants, et laissa un parchemin aux côtés de sa mère pour ensuite rentrer chez lui, où surement Hermione l'attendait avec des explications sur son transplanage trop direct.

* * *

**Cela m'énerve parce que quand j'écris sur word, je me dis "ah oui j'écris beaucoup quand même!" mais au final c'est petit (pauvre de moi..) bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! Voilà, à (ce soir peut-être en ce 2 Novembre) pour le chapitre 4. A l'allure où je vais j'aurais surement finit ma fiction avant la rentrée haha!  
- Jovialesque, qui vous salut!**

Réponses aux reviews :

DreamInGold : Hey hey! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente parce que je pensais que c'était un peu.. bizarre ce que j'écrivais x) Merci beaucoup :) 


	5. Chapter 4 : Foudre

**Bonjour, bonsoir. ENCORE MOI bon sang, je fais trop vite dis-je? Mais tant mieux! J'ai vue que beaucoup de personnes lisait ma fiction, ça me fait plaisir ça m'a donner la bonne humeur! A partir de ce chapitre, la relation HG/DM... *lancer de tomates au loin* OKOK je me tais! Je vous laisse lire Merlin! Allez bonne lecture, la réponse au reviews : c'est en bas!**

**Disclaimer : Vous le savez...**

Rating : T. 

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Foudre.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui, Harry m'a expliquer… je suis désolée, elle va bien ?

- Elle a l'air faible… elle a perdu du sang mais pas beaucoup. Merlin, je suis vraiment con de laisser ma mère seule dans un manoir alors que des Mangemorts veulent me tuer.

- Tu veux.. tu veux qu'elle vienne vivre avec nous ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais elle ne voudra pas quitter le manoir. C'est la seule chose qui la relie a mon père depuis sa mort..

- Mais non, demain propose-lui. Si elle est en sécurité, elle sera d'accord. En attendant, c'était quoi ce délire avant l'incident ?

- Quel déli… Ah. Le baiser ?

Hermione rougit, il sortit le mot « baiser » comme si c'était normal. Elle se retourna vers la cheminé et soupira. Elle ne le comprendra jamais.

- On va faire genre qu'on est en couple, où est le problème ?

- LE PROBLEME ? C'EST QUE TU AURAIS DU ME PREVENIR !

- Ne t'emballe pas trop, à ce que j'ai compris, ta mère t'a invitée à manger ce midi.

- Et alors ? En quoi cela te regarde ? C'EST-CE MIDI J'AVAIS OUBLIER !

- Bah je viens avec toi, et on annoncera à ta mère qu'on sort ensemble.

- Mais… mais non je n'ai pas envie et puis..

- Et puis quoi Hermione ? demanda Drago, ta mère serait heureuse d'apprendre que du haut de tes vingt-trois ans, tu as enfin un homme dans ta vie je me trompe ?

- Tu… non.

- Et elle serait vraiment enchantée de voir que c'est un pur beau garçon comme moi ?

- Eh oh ça va ? Tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop ?

- Allez Hermione. Qui sait, cet histoire nous rapprochera.. dit-il d'un air sournois.

- Tu. Me. Saoule. Drago ! Vas t'habiller, et j'espère que tu ne me foutras pas la honte ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui ma chérie d'amour.

- J'ai envie de vomir. Fit Hermione en plaçant ses mains sur son visage.

Au bout de vingt minutes, midi sonnèrent et ils transplanèrent dans le monde Moldus. Arriver dans une rue caché, ils marchèrent doucement, et enfin sonnèrent chez les Granger. Une petite maison modeste, tout à fait normal pour un couple. La mère d'Hermione vint ouvrir la porte avec surprise.

- Ma fille ! Que ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, je te présente Drago Malfoy, mon petit ami… dit-elle en bredouillant à la fin.

- Que je suis sotte, enchantée, Jane Granger.

- Enchanté Mrs. Granger. Vous avez une belle maison.

- Merci Drago, allez entrer entrer! Chéri ! Viens donc voir ta fille, et son petit ami. Finit-elle un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Ma fille à un petit-ami ? Je refuse !

- Papa, s'il te plaît…

- Je rigole ma puce, ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suis Thomas Granger, le père de cette fripouille, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille, tout fier.

- Papa ! cria Hermione.

- Venez, asseyez-vous donc, le repas est déjà mis sur la table. Dit Jane Granger, suivit de son mari dans la salle à manger.

- Allons-y, petite fripouille, dit Drago en éclatant de rire.

- La ferme, et je te jure que tu dormiras sur le sol ce soir.

Hermione prit place à coter de son _« petit-ami _» et discuta avec ses parents. Pendant tout le repas, ils répondirent aux questions de leurs parents, intrigués de leur relation. Hermione répondait de temps à autres, laissant place à Drago et ses réponses totalement acceptable. Ils attaquèrent le dessert quand Hermione sentit une main caresser sa cuisse droite. Ni une ni deux, elle se baissa, soit disant sa serviette était tombé par terre et frappa d'un coup de pied le tibia de Drago. Pendant tous le repas c'était comme ça, ils se lançaient des pics par ci, par là. Après trois heures passés chez les parents d'Hermione, ils rentrèrent, exténués. Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre pour encore se changer pour ce soir. Et elle avait mis en place un plan.. Oh oui, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça le Malfoy. Parole d'Hermione.

Vers sept heures du soir, Hermione et Drago transplanèrent chez Daphné et Blaise. Hermione les salua tandis que Blaise montrait déjà le vin à Drago. Hermione alla dans le couloir, et elle appela Drago. Il la rejoint et ils discutèrent sur leurs _« relation »_. Drago tourna la tête à gauche, ennuyé par les paroles de sa _« petite-amie »_. Il sourit d'un coup et pour faire taire Hermione il l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Il se détacha d'elle, qui fut choquée. Elle lui lança un regard noir et se retourna quand elle aperçut Pansy et Ginny, un sourire énorme au visage, Blaise qui éclatait de rire et enfin Harry, qui était trop occupé à réveiller Ron de son évanouissement. Pansy couru vers Hermione et la tira par le bras accompagné de Ginny. Elles l'emmenèrent dans la cuisine et fermèrent les portes avec un « collaporta ». Pansy servait trois verres de vin blanc, et elles attendirent qu'Hermione explique.. Mais en vain.

- Hermione et Drago. Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Ne crois pas si bien dire.

- C'est trop beau, et quand il t'a embrasser.. aaaah QUOI ? cria Pansy.

- Oui, il a trouvé ça drôle, longue histoire je t'expliquerais plus tard. Il faisait juste office de_ « petit copain »_ envers mes parents pour qu'ils ne pensent pas que je suis une fille 'sans vie sociale et amoureuse du haut de mes vingt-trois ans'.

- Mais, imagine à force de jouer ce petit jeu tous les samedis en déjeunant chez tes parents, vous vous aimez. Dit-elle en buvant son verre.

- Pans' calme toi ! On a même pas mangé encore. Fit Ginny en arrachant le verre des mains de Pansy. Hermione je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes amis, et ensemble devant tes parents mais fait attention. Après tout, à cause de cette raison les Mangemorts veulent votre peau.

Et bim, elle avait oublié. Les Mangemorts, la raison pour laquelle ils veulent sa peau, c'est à cause de leurs**_ – qu'elle précise encore bien sur _**_–_fausse relation. Elle va devoir en parler à Drago pour trouver une stratégie envers sa famille, ses amis, et ses ennemies. Les filles aidèrent Daphné à dresser la table et ils s'asseyaient tous autour de la table. Hermione était en face de Drago, qui lui discutait avec Théodore et Harry sur du Quidditch. Pendant le plat principal, tous mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Et le dessert arriva enfin, le moment de vengeance pour Hermione. Elle prit une cuillère de glace au chocolat et léchait la cuillère sensuellement. Uniquement Drago la regardait, ses yeux gris fixés sur la bouche d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Elle continua de manger sa glace, pendant que Pansy servait le vin. Elle retira sa ballerine d'un coup de pied facile et caressa les jambes de Drago tout en buvant son verre. Elle lui adressa un sourire et discuta avec Ron tout en faisant monter et descendre sa jambe. Elle sentit un pincement sur ses orteils et éclata de rire. Tout le monde la regarda et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Drago qui essaya de se retenir se leva et partit se rafraîchir. Victoire, un sourire de victoire s'afficha sur le visage illuminé d'Hermione. A la fin de la soirée, Hermione rentra accompagner de Drago. Il sursauta quand il vit sa mère, sur le divan qui se faisait servir par Mary. Elle se leva, les yeux remplit de peur et tomba dans les bras de son fils en l'enlaçant fortement.

- Drago, dès que j'ai su que tu es passé je.. J'ai paniquer. S'il te plaît laisse-moi habiter chez toi, j'ai peur Drago.. j'ai peur.

- Bien sur mère, Mary installe mère dans la chambre s'il te plaît. Mère partez dormir on en parlera demain.

- Bien mon fils. Miss Granger, merci de m'accueillir chez vous, souri faiblement Narcissa Malfoy en suivant le petit elfe. Mary dormez à mes côtés s'il vous plaît.

- Oui maîtresse, Mary fera apparaître un second lit.

- Je vous en prie Madame Malfoy, vous serez toujours la bienvenue. Hermione attendit que sa mère et Mary rentrent dans la chambre qu'Hermione se retourna vers Drago.

- Quoi ? Tu étais d'accord là-dessus non ?

- Oui, mais Drago, on dort où ?

- Ici, dit-il en ouvrant le divan, qui faisait également lit.

- Bien, dit-elle, je vais mettre mon pyjama et on aura une grande discussion. Après cinq minutes, elle revient et y trouva Drago dans le _« lit » _qui l'attendait.

- T'en a pris du temps.

- La ferme, c'est quoi ça ? On va faire comment Drago ? Et arrête de m'embrasser par surprise. T'est vraiment sadique comme mec. Je comprends pourquoi tu es allé chez les Serpentards. Si tu veux bien me laisser dormir et arrête de faire cette tête ! Et puis j'en ai ma….

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'un méchant orage s'abattit sur le petit village où ils habitaient. Elle sursauta et se cacha dans les couvertures en tremblant. Drago regarda Hermione d'un air surpris et se contenta d'éteindre les lumières, tourna le dos à Hermione et ferma les yeux. Le bruit de l'orage se faisait de plus en plus fort. Drago se redressa et il découvrit Hermione, se rongeant les ongles en pleurant.** « Tu as peur Hermione ? »** demanda Drago d'une voix faible, elle se tourna vers lui et acquiesça en se réfugiant dans ses bras. Il s'allongea, la laissant sur son torse et ses larmes cessèrent. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Drago et son souffle touchait sa nuque. Drago tressaillit et embrassa le front d'Hermione, lui murmurant qu'il était là, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Et en échangeant un baiser loin d'être sauvage mais passionné, ils s'endormirent sans se douter ce que le lendemain aller leurs rapporter comme mauvaise surprise..

* * *

**J'ai bien aimer ce chapitre. Enfin je sais pas j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. J'avais pleins d'idées pour la réaction de Ron et compagnie mais je me suis dis que je devrais pas en faire tout un plat, et que je ne dois pas faire trop lourd non plus! Prochain chapitre on va avoir une "piste" sur le traqueur de Drago et Hermione et aussi comment va débuter leur relation.**  
**A la prochaine (je précise demain haha!) **  
** - Jovialesque, qui vous sourit.**

**RAR (réponses aux reviews) :**

**Jenifael09**: Tu vas être servit dans le prochain chapitre alors :p

**DreamInGold**: Ouf, merci de m'avoir soulager alors :) Je t'en prie ça me fait plaisir, et merci énormément!


	6. Chapter 5 : Ivresse

**Hello! Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout nouveau, tout beau, tout frais. En trois jours seulement, il y a déjà plus de 900 visites. Ehehe, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Breffons. Voilà le chapitre, et je vous ordonne de lire ce que je vais écrire tout de suite là une ligne après**

**WARNING! ATTENTION! STOP!  
JE PREVIENS DES MAINTENANT**! Et ne faites pas les innocents.. **JE VOUS AI PREVENU**! Le chapitre qui va suivre ce message est en** rating M** !  
Vous avez compris?** UN GROS M** ! Donc ceux qui _n'aime pa__s, qui sont trop __jeune__, qui préfère __sauter le passage_. Je mettrais entre parenthèses  
_**"Warning"**_en italique et en gras, souligné!  
- Cordialement Jovialesque.

**Disclaimer** : JKR, our queen.(sauf certains perso que j'ai inventer.)  
**Rating:** Dans ce chapitre, c'est un M.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Ivresse.

Narcissa Malfoy était une veuve qui vivait dans la solitude. Depuis le départ de son fils qui désirait vivre seul après la guerre, elle se sentait terriblement seul. Et Drago, après avoir étudié un peu mieux les elfe, en offra un à sa mère : Mary. Elle en était très reconnaissante car ce petit elfe lui offrait tout ce qu'elle n'a pas eu depuis sa jeunesse. Il lui restait une blessure dans son coeur. Le fait que son mari ayant comme dernier souffle "je t'aime Cissy", lui brisait le coeur. Elle aurait voulue lui répondre, l'embrasser passionnément comme le faisait les petits jeunes. En prouvant son amour qu'elle a du cacher par peur, par dignité si on pouvait sa comme ça. Mais pourtant, elle éprouvait du bonheur.

Oui, Narcissa Malfoy était une veuve qui vivait dans la solitude, jusqu'au jour où elle décida de son plein gré de vivre chez son fils pour des raisons de protections. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il partageait sa maison avec Hermione Granger, celle qui se faisait insulter par ce dernier. Mais elle en est très heureuse, de voir que son fils unique, la seule personne qui reliait son mari, sa famille avait une femme dans sa vie intelligente, et - il faut l'avouer - assez jolie.  
Narcissa s'est levée tôt en ce dimanche du mois de Janvier, elle était en pleine forme. Après avoir demander à Mary de préparer le petit-déjeuner, a peine trente secondes passés, Mary était revenue dans la chambre gênée. Elle expliqua la situation et Narcissa ne croyant pas, couru dans la cuisine où elle y découvrit son fils, entrain de faire le petit-déjeuner. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui en l'embrassant sur le front. Il lui rendit le sourire et en s'asseyant sur une chaise elle lui demanda.

- Tu l'aimes tant que ça?

- Mère, parler de mes sentiments avec vous c'est assez génant.

- Drago, j'aimerais que tu arrête de me vouvoyez.. ça.. me perturbe.

- Pourquoi?

- Cela me fait penser à comment tu parlais avec ton père, je me sens mal.. s'il te plaît tutoie moi.

- D'accord, pas de soucis, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils après avoir raté sa crêpe.

- Donc je répête, tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, je l'apprécie. Il tourna la tête vers sa mère qui grogna. Bon d'accord, j'ai des sentiments pour elle, c'est mieux ainsi non?

- Effectivement, je préfère. Et je m'en réjouis!

- Tu t'en réjouis? Et par rapport à son sang?

- Drago, ce n'est que du sang, c'est pas comme çi elle allait contaminer nos générations futur.

- Je vois... Mary peut tu dresser la table?

- Oui jeune maître j'y vais de ce pas.

- Des crêpes hum? Tu dois vraiment l'aimer, fit-elle en insistant sur le mot "vraiment"

Elle n'eut qu'un clin d'oeil en guise de réponses et ils s'asseyèrent à table. Après avoir manger, Narcissa partit dans la chambre se faisant habiller par Mary pendant que Drago essayait de reveiller Hermione. Il l'a chatouilla, en vain, elle tourna la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle caressant ses cheveux et entendit une sorte de ronronnement sortir de la bouche d'Hermione. Il rit faiblement et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur l'arrête du nez, sur les joues pour finir dans le cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux facilement et attrapa le visage de Drago en coupe pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Maintenant que je le sais, je te réveillerais chaque matin comme ça. Allez ton repas est sur la table.

- C'est vrai? Merci, dit-elle en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

Hermione prit place pendant que Drago lisait la Gazette Du Sorcier. Après qu'elle ai finit de manger, elle s'excusa au près de Narcissa pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses affaires. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et rejoint Drago sur le divan suivit de Narcissa. Ils rigolèrent quand Harry débarqua en furie dans le salon par la cheminé.

- Drago, Hermione venez avec moi immédiatement! Madame Malfoy, bonjour, désolé de venir à l'improviste.

- Je vous en prie Monsieur Potter.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

- On a pas le temps, tes parents sont au Ministère.

- AU QUOI? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, allez viens vite dépêchez vous!

Harry suivit de Drago et Hermione allèrent au Ministère de la Magie. Les parents d'Hermione étaient dans le bureau d'Harry, entrain de discuter. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, Mr et Mrs. Granger se taisent rapidement. Ils enlançèrent leurs fille et Harry débuta :

- Je sais, c'est dimanche, mais je les ai rammener ici. Ils se sont fait agresser dans la rue.

- La rue? Où ça?

- Dans la rue de tante Pétunia Hermy. Fit Jane Granger.

Hermione regarda sa mère bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait pas..

- Tante Pétunia? Mais elle n'est pas décédée?

- Hermy.. dit difficilement Thomas Granger, on est partit voir Lisa, sa fille tu sais? Dit lui Jane chérie..

Hermione ne comprenant toujours pas, observait ses parents. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Harry et attendit qu'ils réagissent. Hermione se tourna vers son père et le regarda. Des cheveux blonds apparaissaient dans ses cheveux a l'arrière de son crâne. Elle observa les yeux grands ouvert et en sortant sa baguette, elle lança un sort sur la porte pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas et stupefixa ses parents. Harry intervena en lui demandant ce qui se passe et Hermione pointa du doigt le couple en face d'elle et se tourna vers Harry et Drago.

- Tante Pétunia et Lisa hein, vous croyez vraiment que je suis sotte à ce point là? Tante Pétunia est décédé, je n'ai pas de cousine qui s'appelle Lisa. Mes parents ne m'appelle pas Hermy à part Drago, et mon père n'est pas blond. N'est-ce pas Louis? dit-elle en arrêtant le sort.

- Espèce de sale petite peste, sale sang-de-bourbe. Que c'est bête, pendant que tu nous parles, ta mère Drago, tu crois qu'elle va bien toute seule ? Espèce de traître.

- Que vois-je? Louis Bird, ex-serpentard. Fils du mangemort Ian. Comment vas ton père?

- Comment vas le tien tu veux dire? demanda la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Conasse de Davis.

- DRAGO! Stop! J'appel des aurors, rester là vous.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y'a Harry? interrogea l'auror en regardant autour de lui.

- Ammène Louis et Tracey dans la salle B12, en attendant qu'on les interrogent. Excuse moi Hermione de t'avoir déranger et toi aussi Drago. Rentrez chez vous on vas les interroger.

- Harry je veux rester! S'il te plaît!

- Hermione, je ne crois pas que ce sois une bonne idée, rentre chez toi je viendrais le soir pour te faire part de ce qu'on a récolter. Drago dépêche toi de voir ta mère.

Drago hôcha de la tête et ils transplana avec Hermione. Arriver chez eux, tout était en ordre. Narcissa lisait un livre pendant que Mary rangeait. Drago souffla de soulagement et il suivit Hermione des yeux. Elle se rongeait les ongles, elle avait peur pour ses parents et Pattenrond son chat. Drago comprit et il lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'elle puisse rendre visite à ses parents. Elle arriva devant la maison, la porte était ouverte et les lumières étaient allumés. Bizarre pour des parents qui économisent l'électricité dans la journée en n'allumant pas les lumières. Elle rentra dans la maison en appellant ses parents à voix haute. Elle tourna a droite et y découvra ses parents qui se plaignaient auprès de leurs voisin. Elle soupira de soulagement et partit aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Au lieu de rentrer chez elle, elle transplana dans le chemin de Traverse, elle entra dans un bar et s'asseya au comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce-que je vous sert?

- Une bierreaubeurre s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite, Jean! Une bierre au beurre pour la petite dame.

- Merci.

Après avoir commencer a siroter sa boisson, Hermione discutait avec le barman quand un homme posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, elle sursauta et cria.

- Chuuut, c'est moi.. hips... Iaaaaan!

- Ah, Jones, s'il te plaît recule...

- Pour.. hips! Pourquoi? Chérie d'amour tu m'a manqué je t'aime, je te veux dans mon lit!

- Ian, pousse toi!

- Pourquoi? Sors avec moi ! fit Ian Jones en buvant dans sa bouteille.

- Non, j'ai déjà un petit-ami et ..

- Donc c'est vrai? Je le sa.. hips.. vais! Je vais le dire! Je vais lui dire!

- Dire à qui? cria Hermione de colère.

- A Ma... hips, j'en ai trop dit! Au revoir chérie!

Hermione tenta de le rattraper mais il était plus rapide et il transplana, laissant une Hermione déboussolée. Elle rentra chez elle aux alentours de 20heures et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle y trouva Drago et sa mère entrain d'apprendre à faire des cupcakes avec Mary. Elle souria et partit prendre une douche bien chaude, et après une demi-heure sous l'eau qu'elle sortit, la maison était calme. Narcissa était déjà partit dormir suivit de Mary qui avait fait toutes les tâches et Drago qui était sur le canapé-lit mangeant un gâteau. Il le tendit à Hermione qui croqua dedans et savourant pleinement cette délicieuse gâterie. Elle se mit dans les couvertures suivit de Drago et ils discutèrent.

- Tes parents vont bien?

- Oui, quand je suis arrivés, ils s'enguelaient avec le voisin, mais c'est toujours comme ça donc c'est pas un soucis.

- Tu es allé où après? Tu sentais la bierre.

- Ah sa sentait tant que ça.. Hermione baissa les yeux, j'étais dans un bar et.. il y a un soucis et sa me perturbe écoute Drago je dois te dire que ...

- Quoi? Tu veux rompre avec moi c'est ça?

- Quoi? Absolument pas! Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose d'abord pour que tu comprenne la suite.

- Bien je t'écoute, fit Drago en soufflant de soulagement.

- Il y a deux ans, je suis sortit avec Ian Jones, un ex-Serdaigle.. chut tu me laisses finir! Et nous sommes sortit longtemps... trop même. Quand il m'a trompée, je l'ai.. Drago arrête de t'énerver bon sang! Bref, je l'ai larguée. Il s'en ai pas remis et à chaque fois il se saoule. Je continue, aujourd'hui dans le bar, il était là et il m'a reconnue. Il a marmonner des phrases comme quoi il m'aimait et qu'il.. Drago c'est quoi le soucis?

- Il a dit qu'il t'aimait?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Rien. Continue.

- J'y crois pas, tu es jaloux?

- On s'en fou la Hermione continue !

- Pff, même pas capable d'assumer ta jalousie. Oui je continue, et je lui ai dis que... j'avaisunpetitami. Dit Hermione à voix basse.

- Que tu as quoi j'ai pas compris.

- JE LUI AI DIS QUE J'AVAIS UN PETIT AMI!

- BORDEL TAISEZ VOUS ! cria leurs voisins.

- Bah bravo Drago, à cause de toi j'ai réveiller le quartier!

- Donc je suis ton petit-ami hum? Intéressant.. Il se redressa et observa un point en face de lui un sourire au lèvres.

- Drago...

- Excuse, continue.

- Et il m'a dit que j'avais confirmer sa supposition, et qu'il va le dire à je ne sais qui, je lui ai demander de qui il s'agit il c'est contenter de sourire et de me dire qu'il en avait trop dit pour ensuite transplaner.

- Tu n'as rien entendue? Il était ivre?

- Oui, bourré et j'ai crue entendre Ma, j'en suis pas sure. Mais ça nous mène à rien!

- Ma.. je ne vois pas. On en parleras à Harry et Ron demain. Ok ?

- Oui.. d'accord. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Oh oh oh ? Tu fais quoi là?

- Je vais dormir.

- Non! fit Drago en la retournant. Je pensais que j'étais ton petit-ami?

- Et alors? fit séchement Hermione, ne comprenant rien.

- Je réclame un bisous. Voir des bisous.

- Excusez moi monsieur, je vous donne ça immédiatement.

_**Warning**_

Elle se redressa, se posa sur ses genous, déposant délicatement ses mains sur son torse en faisant des contours avec des petits cercles, elle humecta ses lèvres cligna des yeux. Drago l'a regarda et il sauta sur ses lèvres, mettant ses mains derrière son dos, carressant sa colone vertébrale. Il coupa la barrière entre leurs lèvres en poussant sa langue à l'intérieur et la collant avec la sienne. Leurs langues ne firent plus qu'un, et il choisit ce moment pour la balancer sur le côté vide du lit, l'embrassant toujours, caressant désormais ses cuisses. Il fit glisser son short pour avoir une vue sur sa culotte.

Avec sa langue, il parcoura son cou, la naissance de sa poitrine. Le débardeur lui barrait le passage et il l'enleva rapidement pour tomber sur sa poitrine, dénudée. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et c'est ce qui le faisait exciter encore plus. Elle gémissait quand elle sentit la langue humide de son amant se coller à sa poitrine, faisant le contour de ces derniers. Titillant la pointe de son téton. Elle sentit l'entrejambe de Drago et son éréction qui se faisait de plus en plus dur. Elle lui baissa le caleçon et prit le contrôle en se mettant accroupit, en face de l'objet de ses désirs. Elle prit sa main gauche et fit des vas et viens lent. De haut en bas. Elle enchaîna avec ses deux mains et enfin, déposa sa langue sur le gland. Elle se décontracta rapidement et d'une bouchée, elle attrapa le pénis de Drago pour le délecter.

Drago, n'en pouvant plus finit par la repousser et l'allongea sur le lit, retirant sa culotte, la faisant glisser lentement. Il n'en pouvait plus et au lieu de déposer ses doigts à l'intérieur, il la pénétra. Il la pénétra si fort qu'elle tenait fermement les draps autour d'elle en ouvrant la bouche. Par précaution, Drago insonorisa la pièce et fit des vas et vient lent.

- Dra... Dray, dit Hermione difficilement, plus fort.

Et Drago alla de plus en plus vite, allant ensemble jusqu'au septième ciel. Sans savoir qu'un étranger les prenait en photos.

* * *

**Voilà! Eh bien quel chapitre. J'en suis toute... pfffffiouuuuuu.**  
**Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent, ceux qui mettent des reviews et tout merci beaucoup :p **  
** - Bons baisers de Jovialesque.**

**RAR : **

**DreamInGold** : Encore toi :p Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, tu me rends vraiment heureuse, savoir que tu aimes bien ma fiction etc, ça me rends juste... pffffffiouuuu (je radotes bon sang!) See u dans le prochain chapitre :D


	7. Chapter 6 : Le début

**Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je suis de retour pour un beau chapitre. Oh oui il est beau. Et dedans il y a un ... *coup dans le tibia* Ohohoh! Excusez-moi, je me tais! Merci de me laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir vraiment et je remercie ceux qui lisent aussi *sourire* **  
**Allez, trêve de bavardages! Voilà le chapitre 6. Après mures réflexions, ça ne sera pas une longue fiction, genre j'ai réfléchis... JE RÉFLÉCHIS TROP BON SANG! Et ça ne seras pas plus de douze chapitres. Oui, je sais.. je sais! Bon allez, bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling, notre reine. Les personnages etc lui appartient, sauf deux personnages que j'ai inventé. Sinon le reste est à elle, l'histoire par contre : **M'APPARTIENT!**

**Rating :** T.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le début.**

- HERMIONE GRANGER ! QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST?

- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Je vais bien merci. De quoi parles-tu?

- De ça! Regarde Hermione on ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance?

- Confiance? Mais bon sang de quoi parles-tu?

- J'ai du travail, je repasserais tout à l'heure, et tu as intérêt à me donner une grosse explication! S'exclama Harry en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione soupira, se prit la peine de faire un café rapidement. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil et prit le Witch Weekly dans ses mains qu'Harry avait déposé il y a moins de cinq minutes. Elle prit une gorgée et lut les grands titres. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver. Elle cracha tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et s'empressa de lire l'article.

"** MALFOY ET GRANGER : Ils sont ensembles !**

_Ils nous l'avaient caché! Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy sont ensembles. Pour le bonheur de leurs amis et le malheur des prétendantes de ce célèbre séducteur. Drago qui a monter sa propre entreprise avec son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, aurait apparemment mit leurs différents de côtés pour s'installer avec l'ex Gryffondor. _

_D'après des sources, de certains proches de ces deux amants, il y aurait même un bébé en route. Comme le dit une amie proche d'Hermione " La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle mangeait beaucoup et avait plusieurs nausées. Elle ne cessait de toucher son ventre et mettait plusieurs pullover pour cacher son petit ventre qui grossissait. " _

_Hermione Granger serait enceinte de Drago Malfoy? C'est la question que nous nous posions parce que un homme, proche de ce dernier à témoigné sur le fait que Mr. Malfoy niait à plusieurs reprise le fait d'être le père de l'enfant. Hermione est enceinte de Drago ou l'enfant est d'une autre aventure et il a juste accepté d'élever l'enfant avec elle?". Nous avons mis en place un sondage sur notre site internet sorcier et il se trouve que 78% de la majorité des sorciers pensent que notre célèbre guerrière du Trio D'Or serait enceinte de Drago!_  
_Ci-joint, les photos torrides, preuve de leur amour naissant._

_Pour plus d'infos, sur le site. Le lien, en bas du journal._

_ Votre dévouée, Rita Skeeter._  
_22/01/2001. "_

Hermione folle de rage brûla à l'aide d'un _incendio_ le journal et s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou à Drago.

" Il faut qu'on parle d'urgence.  
Hermione G. "

Et il fut rapide, pour donner sa réponse.

" Déjeunons ensemble, viens me chercher au bureau. Je vois de quoi tu veux parler.  
D.M "

Elle sourit à la vue de sa réponse et rangea le parchemin dans une boîte qu'elle rangea aussitôt dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle boucla un dossier urgent quand un *pop* se fit entendre dans son bureau. Elle sursauta à la vue de l'arrivée surprise de son amie et continua de signer des papiers en lui montrant la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye.

- Je suppose que tu es là pour le magazine?

- Oui! Je suis tout bonnement choquée! Hermione tu m'as dit que vous ne sortez pas ensemble. Explique-moi! demanda la rouquine, ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient

- Bon, on peut dire que nous sortons ensemble sans avoir de sentiments, dit-elle les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça! Regarde tout ce qu'elle a dit sur vous. Rassure-moi? C'est faux pour l'enfant.

- Eh bien... Hermione toucha son ventre et sourit un instant, elle releva les yeux sur le visage de Ginny, qui était surprise. Bon sang Ginny tu me prends pour quoi? Non je ne suis pas enceinte! Finit-elle en s'esclaffant.

- Merlin, j'ai eu peur... Quoi que ça serait super, mais le fait que tu ne me l'as pas dit en première m'a vexée. C'est pour ça. J'ai une autre question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comment elle a récoltée ces photos? Je veux dire, avec les sortilèges que mon... Mari dit-elle en rougissant à mit sur votre maison et les aurors qui l'a surveillent, je ne vois pas comment elle a fait pour photographier!

- Justement, c'est ce que je me demande! Je suis énervée, oser prendre des photos sans une autorisation, et je compte porter plainte.

- Porter plainte? Et à qui?

- Harry m'aideras. Et il va accepter je crois, comment il est arrivé ce matin... en furie ni bonjour, ni comment ça va il m'a crié dessus me demandant qu'est-ce-que c'était que cette histoire. Elle soupira tout en cherchant son stylo.

- Oui, ce matin il n'a pas pris la peine de petit-déjeuner, il s'était levé du pied gauche alors tu imagines... Bon, je dois chercher James chez ma mère, elle l'a gardée toute la fin de la semaine. On reste en contact.

- Bien sur, passe le bonjour à Molly et Arthur.

- J'y compte bien! Ginny Potter sourit et transplana au Terrier.

Hermione déposa un léger regard à sa montre, il était onze heure et quart. Elle se dirigea vers la réception de l'entreprise et déposa les dossiers à Kate la réceptionniste. Elle sortit du bâtiment et une foule de journalistes l'attendaient devant les grandes portes. Elle jura deux fois et retourna dans le bâtiment pour sortir par l'arrière pour transplaner en vitesse devant l'entreprise de Drago. Elle se prenait tous les journalistes et lui rien, grâce à sa sécurité. Elle souffla et rentra dans le bâtiment.

- Bonjour, c'est pour quoi?

- J'aimerais voir Drago Malfoy.

- De la part de qui?

- Hum.. Hermione Granger.

- Oh, dit-elle avec admiration. Tout de suite un instant je vous prie... elle lut un emploi du temps et se retourna vers Hermione, vous prenez l'ascenseur, dernier étage au fond du couloir. Et félicitations!

- Heu... me...merci, bredouilla l'ex-Gryffondor en s'élançant dans l'ascenseur.

Elle arriva au dernier étage, et c'est sous les sourires des employés de Drago qu'elle avançait d'une marche rapide dans son bureau. Elle toqua trois fois et ouvrit la porte rapidement en la claquant soigneusement. Elle se plaqua contre la porte et respira un bon coup. Drago se retourna alors vers elle, et sourit. Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir pendant qu'il écrivait un parchemin. Après l'avoir envoyé, il releva la tête vers Hermione qui observait son bureau. Il s'empressa de baisser un cadre et s'assit sur son fauteuil.

- Comment se porte notre enfant?

- Oh la ferme Drago, tu sais très bien que je suis à bout de nerfs!

- Oui, je le constate. Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Qu'allons-nous faire? Ma mère croit vraiment que tu es enceinte.

- SAUF QUE JE NE LE SUIS PAS! répliqua Hermione mécontente.

- Je le sais, tu n'as pas d'humour? il enleva son sourire voyant Hermione froncer les sourcils, allons manger?

- Non! Je veux qu'on commande et qu'ils nous l'emmènent ici. Je n'ose même pas sortir. Il y a une émeute devant l'entreprise où je travail. Que des journalistes!

- Bien, je commande. Pauvre chou, elle veut un réconfortant?

- Drago... grogna Hermione.

- Excuse-moi, pas de réconfortant. Hermione faut qu'on parle.

- Sur?

- Notre relation, dit-il normalement. Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. On sort ensemble pour tes parents, tous nos amis savent qu'on n'est pas ensemble mais il doute. Et à cause de cette photo... tout le monde sorcier qui croit que nous sommes ensemble et que par-dessus le marché que nous attendons un heureux évènement! Alors on va mettre les choses à plat Hermione. As-tu des sentiments pour moi? Si c'est le cas, on pourra vraiment se mettre ensemble et aux yeux de tous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on reniera tout en faisant une conférence de presse. Je t'écoute. Et puis, à cause de la soirée d'hier je suis tout chamboulée! Et ce mec qui nous traque, je suis sûr que c'est lui la cause de la photo. Alors Hermione? M'aimes-tu au point de vouloir sortir avec moi? demanda Drago, ces yeux métalliques plantés dans les siens.

* * *

**_ Salle B12, dans le Ministère de la Magie._**

- Harry, Ronald, on l'est fait entrer?

- Oui, ramènent les nous. On va jouer avec eux.

- N'y allez pas trop fort Monsieur Potter. Fit Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'utiliserais pas ma baguette.

- Bien, faite moi un compte-rendu plus tard, messieurs. Dit le Ministre en sortant de la salle interrogatoire.

Deux aurors arrivèrent, accompagné de Louis Bird et Tracey Davis, leurs visage étaient pâles, après avoir subits plusieurs sorts pour tentative de fugue. Ils l'est fit s'asseoir, Harry et Ron s'asseyaient devant eux, et ils purent commencer.

- Je vous explique, si je doute sur vos paroles, nous ferons appels au véritasérum. Est-ce clair? Je crois que ça doit l'être pour toi Tracey, une ex-Serdaigle qui doit être assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qu'on lui dit. Ron, je t'en prie commence.

- Pourquoi avoir utilisé du polynectar?

- A ton avis Weasley? Pour récolter des informations, dit simplement Tracey, en baissant la tête.

- Comment avez-vous prit les cheveux des parents de Mademoiselle Granger pour arriver a vos fin? Avez-vous utilisés de la magie noir.. ou autre?

- En tirant sur leurs cheveux, pauvre roux insignifiant.

- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! Cria Ron, réponds moi, a tu utiliser de la magie.

- Oui, un _stupéfix_ par ci, deux ou trois menaces par là.

- De votre gré, ou quelqu'un vous a donné cette mission? demanda Harry.

- ...

un silence se pesa entre les deux coupables. Harry frappa du poing sur la table, attendant une réponse.

- De notre plein gré Potter. Pff, quel idiot. Persifla Louis Bird un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ron, amène le_ véritasérum._

- Non! Pas le véritasérum! Potter, je sais qu'on peut trouver un compromis... tous les deux…

- Harry ne te laisse pas manipuler! s'exclama Ron, en dévisageant Louis.

- Je t'écoute, coupa Harry, quel est ta proposition.

- Ce n'est pas une proposition, si je te donne un indice. Tu me laisseras?

- Eh! Et moi? S'indigna Tracey en frappant son voisin.

- Je ne te promets rien Bird, mais je t'écoute.

- Si je te dis Serpentard, et ex?

- Wow, je te croyais plus perspicace pour me donner comme indice. Je ne vois rien du tout.

- Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur mon sort, dit Louis avec ironie, tu devrais demander à la concernée.

Harry fit signe aux aurors de les remettre dans les cachots et il réfléchit longuement. Serpentard... il y en a trop il va devoir se rediriger vers Drago... mais ex?

- Tu crois qu'il ne parle pas d'une ex de Drago? Réfléchit Ron en posant ses doigts sur son menton.

- Ron, tu n'es pas con du tout! s'exclama Harry en tirant le bras de Ron. Suit moi! La journée risque d'être longue!

* * *

**Eh bien, de quoi parle Louis Bird exactement? Serpentard? Ex? C'est flou dit donc. **  
**Et cette pauvre Hermione qui est face à un dilemme étrange de la part de Drago. A votre avis, elle va dire quoi? **  
** Si vous avez une idée, laissez une petite review (oh allez c'est gratuit Merlin!)  
- Je vous embrasse, Jovialesque.**

RAR :

DreamInGold : Non non, tes reviews ne me dérangent ABSOLUMENT PAS :D tu as eu la moitié de ta réponse ici, et le prochain chapitre on le saura vraiment sur leurs relations. Merci :)


End file.
